


Drunken Ficlet: Restraint

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Anonymous requested</strong>: What does Sherlock think about when he tries not to come? The people have to know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Restraint

That time when he was nine and he was trying to improve his balance by walking along the line of the greenhouse roof, and he slipped and fell through one of the panes and broke his wrist and got all sliced up by the broken glass and also, caught Mycroft in nothing but his [DELETED], very obviously in the middle of [DELETED] with that bastard [DELETED] that he'd been classmates with in primary school and for some unfathomable reason, kept in touch with well into adulthood.

Mostly Sherlock thinks about the fact that he fell; it's so _embarrassing_. That roof would be a piece of cake for him, these days.


End file.
